The Life of A Foot Ninja and Teenage Girl
by Theanimekitty89
Summary: Karai never thought her life would turn like this. Becoming second-in-command of The Foot, dealing with the most wicked mutants on earth and becoming enemies with the sons of Hamato Yoshi whom the eldest appears to be the most naïve boy she has ever met...if not the most adorable one as well. Yeah, being Oroku Karai wasn't easy. Please Read and Review! :3
1. Prologue

**Hi people~! I finally gathered enough courage to make a Leo and Karai story! It'll be a blend of what have happened so far with episode fourteen and fifteen but mostly I'll use my own imagination. Enjoy! Oh, and if some of my TMNT readers coincidentally are reading this, I'm sorry for not updating _My World Turned Upside Down... _inspiration has just left me :/**

* * *

**Chapter I: Prologue.**

The chilly summer breeze swept past a couple of female school students, all walking down a path covered in pink cherry blossom trees. Thousands of tiny petals floated around them, swirling around in whirlwinds caused by the gentle wind. The teenage girls were chatting friendly to each other, all but one who was toned out but occasionally nodded or shrugged when a question was asked.

"Karai-chan?" a girl with long, brown locks suddenly said. "Why aren't you saying something?"

Said girl shrugged yet again. She had raven black hair that went to her shoulders and golden amber eyes. Along with her friends, she wore a black button-up short sleeved top with a white ribbon but unlike the girls she didn't wear a short black skirt as well, but a black pair of pants. Most girls on the school with taunt her and say she looked like a boy, but it didn't offend her in any way. It didn't offend her either that she mostly heard it from rumors because only a handful had ever talked to Karai. She came out as scary and violent so not much wanted anything to do with her.

Of course the female students that were currently walking beside her were the only ones she was among in school. They said they liked her and didn't mind her dark personality that often scared off most students. Karai was taken back by their friendliness behavior and allowed them to hang out with them. They were three girls named Akane, Kimiko and Yumi and were almost alike. The amber-eyed girl lifted her gaze towards the crowns of the high trees. Even though she was thankful for being accompanied by others, she felt like she didn't belong with them.

Usually, they talked together with high squeals and playful comments and retorts to each other about boys, music and the latest fashion, but Karai was also usually the one to watch their conversations, seeing as neither of those topics interested her. There were a few times when she'd add a comment about martial arts and such, but as quick as that was said, it was also quickly forgotten. It was very obvious that Sports didn't interest them at all. It was mostly the reason why Karai wouldn't be a part of one of their loud arguments about which guy was the hottest or anything related.

"I don't feel like talking. But don't let that bother you," she stuffed her hands into her pockets and kept her gaze on in the air, while her schoolbag was lightly swinging back and forth.

"You never talk, Karai-chan!"said another girl with a pink ribbon in her hair as she pouted. Her name was Kimiko. "You must have _something_ to say! Do you think Takeshi likes Akane? Because I totally think he does!"

"No, he doesn't!" the last girl with pigtails named Akane exclaimed, a pink color painting her cheeks.

"Does too! What do you think, Karai-chan?"

Karai removed a black strand of her from her eyes, titling her head a little.

"I don't know. Maybe he does and maybe he doesn't. I'm not the big love expert around here. Ask someone else."

Kimiko pouted a little more before turning to Yumi for an answer. Karai sighed at this. It was much more easy to keep sanity when she was on her own. Perhaps it was because she wanted to know how having an actual friendship felt like. Or how being among other people for more than just mere seconds felt like.

_Well, if this is how having friends is like, then I would much rather be alone. Friendships sucks._

They eventually approached Karai's home and she left her friends without even saying goodbye. She had a suspicion that if she'd tried to, they probably wouldn't have heard her. The walk home had felt like it'd taken forever when she hadn't her music with her. She removed her shoes when she came to the doorway and slipped into some sandals.

The thought had occurred to her more than once that perhaps the three girls had come to seek friendship because she was wealthy. Her father had much business going on, having his own company and spending most of his time ordering important matters in his dark office where his bodyguards were highly-skilled ninjas. Oroku Saki, as her father was called, was mostly known for being a powerful ninja and having his own ninja dynasty; a dangerous and trained group of men trained in the art of ninjitsu known as The Foot. The Oroku-clan's wealth and power was known throughout most of Tokyo, if not the whole Japan. That explained the many times they'd begged for her to go on shopping with them, but how they strangely didn't have any money on them at school. Karai ran a hand through her black bangs, knowing that sooner or later she would have to ditch them. And she was looking forward to it.

When heading straight for her room, she was interrupted by a woman who was the cleaning lady and a part of the staff at home.

"Karai-san, your father has summoned you to his office immediately."

The girl groaned in annoyance. "Can't you tell him I'm busy?"

The woman merely shook her head. "I do not believe that he can simply wait. It appears that he would like to discuss an important matter with you."

_Well, it better be._

She dropped the schoolbag and rubbed her shoulders. "Fine."

She casually walked through the long hallway and eventually came to her fathers office which she carefully opened. In case it was trouble that involved school she wouldn't get him any madder. The room was dark, the traditional Japanese decorations being replaced by cold metal walls and furniture that matched the cold theme. She tugged a black strand of hair behind her pierced ear and cautiously stepped forward. Her father was sitting in his armchair in front of his desk, two Foot ninjas standing on both sides.

_Must be a tough job...just standing there and doing nothing._

"Karai," the rough voice from Oroku Saki began. "Come closer, my daughter."

_Well, it was nice knowing me._

She stepped closer as told, and braced herself for the incoming scold that was about to get ugly. But it never came.

"Pack your equipments for a short travel. We are leaving Tokyo soon."

The dark-haired girl's jaw was slightly open. He wasn't going to scold her? Wait; they were _leaving Tokyo_?

"What?" she finally asked out loud. "Why?"

"I need to take care of some important matters in New York that suddenly has appeared. It seems like Hamato Yoshi has survived our fight all those years ago. I do not believe that leaving you home would be troublesome but I am doing you a favor since you have always asked to go on vacation."

Karai's mind was spinning. Hamato Yoshi was alive? The person who had done horrible things to her father and her? " So we're going to _New York? _But what about school?"

Her father folded his hands in a business-like manner. "You'll get tutor to help you through your homeworks. Although I do not believe either that our stay will be for very long."

Karai opened her mouth, going to ask her father what exactly what he would do when he found Yoshi...and decided to not know the answer. She had already figured out it wouldn't get pretty.

"When are we going to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. So be prepared in time."

She swallowed hard and tucked lightly at her earrings. "Yes Father." She left the room and a million thoughts ran through her head. Would her father really kill that man? And what would she do to passe the time in a place like New York? She had heard it was a city that never slept; always noisy and filled with adventure and danger in every corner. She felt a little smirk bloom upon her lips.

_Maybe it won't be so bad after all._

* * *

**A/N: And Karai is also a trained ninja...in case I didn't write it. Hope I didn't confuse any of you, but I just described my idea of how Karai's day was like when her father announced that they were going to New York. Please tell me what you think! :3**


	2. New Home, New Changes

**Thanks for all the feedback, guys! I was hoping the first chapter wasn't confusing any of you, but your reviews say otherwise! Once again, I thank all of you, also the ones following my story! Just for that; another chapter for you all! ^w^**

* * *

**Chapter II: New Home, New Changes.**

**Karai's point of view**

I know it shouldn't be such a big deal to leave home for a few weeks, but I couldn't help but feel like I was leaving my home forever when I organized and collected my clothes, tech and whatnot. When I had gathered all the things I would probably need, I managed to squeeze it into a black suitcase which was nearly impossible at first. I had to sit on it and jump on my butt a few times in order for the zipper to get all around the suitcase. And that was after the occasional times when I accidentally fell down from it and landed on the floor. Hey; if you can't act like a spaz in your own room then when can you?

The next day was in a hurry. I had to wake up earlier than usual, even though I wasn't even going to school. The staff members were going back and forth, appearing and disappearing all sorts of places, telling me to hurry up breakfast and get in my clothes. Gee, I knew I'd _asked_ to go on vacation, but I didn't know they wanted me to regret it later on. I also saw a bunch of Foot ninjas walking around and I got a hold of the kitchen chef, who was ordering his men to clean up after breakfast.

"They're going with Father too?"

He nodded. _It's going to be one crowded jet..._

"Your father is very strong, but even he needs protection. He has powerful enemies who will use every opportunity to dispose of him, Karai-san. Don't forget that."

I frowned. "Of course not. Farewell, Masahiko-san."

He waved at me on my way out of the house, with my grip tightening around the handle of my heavy suitcase. Then it was swept out of my hands by a ninja who effortlessly brought it to our jet in the backyard.

_Showoff._

I walked on my way to the jet that was awaiting me, it's engines causing the wind to play with my hair wildly. I cautiously stepped inside, seeing my Father making himself comfortable in the leather furniture and gesturing me to sit next to him. I did as so, my eyes glued to the windows where I saw the vehicle slowly rise from the ground. I briefly heard my Father saying: "For your sake, Karai, I will not let that man live. I do not hope that you think taking to New York is for my own selfish reasons."

I turned to look at him slowly. "Of course not, Father." My eyes were half-lidded and I felt something heavy in my chest. "Hamato Yoshi is...a terrible person. I hope you find him."

Father reached out to gently squeeze my hand. "Good."

I plugged my headphones into my ears and started to listen to my music from my Ipod. I felt uneasy whenever he spoke of my past...our tragic past...I gave a small shudder. I didn't want any further conversations about this. Hopefully, we could just get this over with and move on with our lives. Eventually it became too boring to look from the window and I rested my head on my palm. Everything became blurry and my eyelids felt heavy. With music still jamming in my ears, I somehow still managed to fall deep asleep.

* * *

When I woke up, it was because of the unmistakable noise the engines were making when it landed. I hadn't braced myself for the landing, so it jerked me forward so that the safety-belt was nearly choking me. Had to be the worst way to wake up. Ever.

"It is about time you decided to wake up, Karai. We have arrived," Father said when the jet was starting to slow down, and the wild shaking starting to fade. I sighed in relief and soon after the door was opened and we walked down the stairs that had been connected to it. Or rather; I wobbled on shaking and numb legs. How _graceful_.

"So...this is where we're going to live..?" I said while rubbing my tired eyes and trying to stifle down a yawn. I glanced onto a building that wasn't bigger than our house in Japan, but it still signalizing power in some way. It's appearance reminded me of Father's office with the cold steel wrapping everything up in a dark way. The ninjas brought our luggage into our new home and I instantly wanted to find the best room which I could claim my own. The next two hours were spent with accommodation and I had to admit that so far it wasn't bad living in New York. I was bouncing onto my new bed when I felt like studying this town a little. So I immediately went to ask Father who was talking in cell phone with someone.

"Father, I'm just going out for a few, okay?"

He held up a hand that said to wait, but I crossed my arms with a raised brow. I took that as a yes. I wasn't going to be out for long, so I dashed outside in my Chinese outfit and hoped that I wouldn't get lost already. My immediate reaction was that Americans looked so different than Japanese people. Children were playing outside with each other, lots of cars were driving by and when a couple of strangers gazed at me, I could feel their burning glares at my neck. I glared them back again with narrowed eyes, so that they quickly looked away.

_What; it's not everyday they see a Japanese teenage girl?_

I soon approached the town where the noise really kicked in. All the rumors weren't lying. There were so many people that I was sure to get lost. While walking around and gazing at the different stores, I suddenly saw one that caught my eye. It was just a small hair-salon, but it made me think: I was in a new country; wouldn't it be the perfect opportunity to get a new change as well? My fingertips came to rest on my dark hair. My Father wouldn't be pleased, but at the moment...I couldn't care less.

With a small smirk tugging my lips, I casually walked inside the salon.

* * *

Luckily, I managed to find my way back which took half an hour. As I stepped inside the house, everyones gazes went onto me. I felt myself smirk once again; they probably hadn't expected me to pull this one. I purposely went into Father's new office and he looked astonished to see me. Or rather what was on my head now.

_Heck yeah. _

"Karai," Father began. "What have you done to your hair?"

I couldn't help but grin. My previous shoulder-length hair was cut much shorter. The roots behind my head was dyed blond and my bangs that usually blocked my eyes were removed too. I gently touched my head, pretending to think his question through.

"Oh, this?" I said innocently. "I decided that I needed a hair-cut. Why? Don't you think it suits me?"

There was a moment of silence where we didn't say anything. Then Father said. "I do not see a problem with you cutting your hair, but you could have informed me beforehand."

I frowned. He wasn't mad? Well, I guess this is my lucky week. I could try to do whatever bad thing I could think of and he didn't go berserk. You would've thought otherwise with my Father.

"Was there anything else you wanted, Karai?"

I crossed my arms, irritated but decided to hide it. I really didn't want to pout, right then and there. Partly because I was too old, and partly because I wouldn't give Father that satisfaction. "Nope."

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeell, I hope I did good this time :3 I know I'm not that descriptive, but I was born that way! XP**


	3. Yoshi's Disciples

**So far so good :3 Thanks for the feedback! I've read them about ten times XD On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter III: Yoshi's Disciples. **

I felt sweat form on my skin as I ran through my daily kata. Every move, every muscle, tensing and striking with my full force was watched by my tutor who was sitting on the straw mats, a Japanese woman with as much face-expressions as a _rock_. Not only only did she make sure I did my homework; she also taught me ninjitsu while my Father was busy. Which he was _all the time_. I didn't mind it, really. I didn't try to impress her by doing my best, but it didn't plan to screw up and go through extra training. Or have her tell Father. I did my final move when my lungs screamed for a break but I pushed the feeling aside as I turned around a bowed politely. She bowed likewise and the ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

_The rock's still doing a better job._

"Well done, Karai," she praised. "That was it for today. You may leave."

Panting heavily, I let out a big huff of air and exited the dojo, desperate to get a bath. I took a quick trip to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, sighing in relief when the cool liquid chilled down my dry and burning throat. Training had become so much easier with less hair to get in my way. I should have thought about this sooner. I noticed a calender lying on the dinner table and whistled for myself: we'd been here for a little over a month already.

I honestly hadn't expected that. I thought the whole Yoshi-problem would've been solved within a week. The guy is harder to find than Father had expected. It made me think; how long were we going to stay here? Father had said for a while, but I'm seriously starting to doubt his words. He wasn't much for admitting defeat whenever in battle or an argument, that much I knew, so he could just be covering everything up. I wouldn't be surprised. He also seemed much tense lately and treated our staff badly despite the fact that they did their best to please him.

I could always visit him in his 'temporary' headquarter as people called it. A huge abandoned church was tidied up and he usually spent his time there with Foot Clan members when holding meetings. As the daughter of the leader, or Master Shredder as the members often referred him to, I was allowed to be there whenever I wanted or felt like it. Which wasn't much considering how boring those meetings were.

_All he ever talks about is that stupid vendetta against Yoshi..._

A little investigation of my own would probably make this day a little more exciting. I finished my bottle with a smile as I headed towards the bathroom.

* * *

About midnight, I locked the door to my room and pulled out a bag from under my bed. The bag contained a black, tight-fitting suit, protecting metal-plates for my chest, legs and arms as well as a metal mask that concealed half of my face. I got it from Father while he was training me to be a konoichi. I hadn't bothered to take it on, but now I thought it was about time I did. The suit was perfect; it wasn't too big and loose or too small and tight. The plates could easily be placed on my body and stayed that way when I experimentally moved my arms and legs. The mask was the same; it covered my mouth and my nose and could easily be removed. With a quick glance at myself in the mirror, I placed my hands on my hips. I looked pretty badass, if I didn't say so myself.

_Like a real konoichi._

With a last look at the locked door, I opened the window and felt a chilly night breeze hit me. I effortlessly managed to get on the roof and admire the view of New York at night. A moment later I sprinted to the nearby fire escape and with a tight grip on the steel, I swing myself upwards until my feet was planted on the ground of another roof.

I had to admit; this was so easier and faster than walking. I jumped from building to building and my body felt weightless; like I was as light as feather and my silent landings made me feel like the ninja I was trained to be. It was amazing.

Eventually I came across the Foot headquarter. I landed gracefully on the stone walls of the building, and from the opened windows I could hear Father's angry voice. Now I actually felt regret from trying to make him mad a month ago. That could have gone down the wrong road.

I went closer and glanced at the scene from underneath the window. Father was sitting in his 'all mighty throne' and two people was in front of him, both kneeling in respect.

Chris Bradford and Xever.

Those two had received training in ninjitsu along with me. Both teenagers when Father took them in, because he said he saw potential in both of them. I couldn't say that wasn't true; they're both very strong and skilled, both using different battle styles. Father had taught Bradford 'The Death Dragon' which was one of his strongest moves. Xever mostly used his legs in combat, but even so he could be incredibly dangerous. When we sparred together it would nearly always be draw; a couple of times I would win and Father would be disappointed that a female could take out his strongest students.

I took it as his kind of praise.

But honestly, I hadn't known that _they_ would tag along our trip. I struggled hard to catch their conversation.

"Hamato Yoshi's disciples are turtles...and yet they managed to defeat you?" Father said, his anger clearly audible in his voice. I frowned; what did he mean by that?

"Not just turtles. Man-sized turtles! Trained in ninjitsu! And I almost had them..." Bradford was caught off by Xever and they began to argue. Father silenced them both with a tone that sent chills down my spine in fear. I was really grateful that it wasn't me down there, especially when Father slowly walked towards Bradford with his Gantlet raised at the man's throat. The sound it made when the spikes came out, brought back dark memories that involuntarily made me shudder.

When I glanced back at the scene underneath me, I heard that Xever was put in charge of catching the 'turtles' with much displeasure from Bradford's side before the gauntlet made him change his mind. They exited the building and I slowly got to my feet again. Father hadn't told me about any of this. But then again; it was very little that involved The Foot Clan that I wanted to have anything to do with. Even so, this was completely bizarre. How is that even possible something like this would ever happen?

That somehow, there were humanly turtles out there who fought against The Foot, against my Father.

As I sprinted my way back, I couldn't help but think out of curiosity; just what would it be like to meet one of them in real life?

As I arrived at my home, unlocked the door, slipped out of my outfit and into my night clothing, a little thought entered my mind.

_Why not make that happen?_

* * *

**A/N: I feel like the chapters are getting shorter and shorter. :0 But not next chapter! Again, thanks for the feedback! :3**


	4. The Boy With The Swords

**Wow, you guys really rock at figuring things out, huh? If I haven't said it before then I'll say it now; this story will NOT follow the cannon story. I will only use the fourteenth and fifteenth episode in this but nothing more.**

**P.S. I wasn't too sure of what the name was of the dog in episode nine. Soooo, I guessed!**

* * *

**Chapter IV: The Boy With The Swords.**

Things became way more bizarre later on. Chris Bradford and Xever had been turned into freaks! Bradford looked similar to Artico, a big dog-like creature with one arm bigger than the other. And Xever looked like a giant fish, swimming around in the aquarium that was underground because he hadn't any legs. I didn't feel any fear with their new _looks_, just sympathy. Father was treating them worse than our Foot soldiers and they were on top of that _mutated_. Poor guys. But Bradford hadn't failed that bad, one day he arrived at the headquarter with a scientist named Baxter Stockman. Bradford informed us about Stockman's intellect when creating the so called _mousers_ and his hatred for the turtles that was similar to Father's. He was now working for him, though I didn't think he had much of a choice.

Father had one day finally given up on his two students attempts to defeat the turtles. He had summoned me to The Foot headquarter and was turned to the windows behind him, gazing at the full moon outside.

"Karai," he said. "I assume you have noticed that our problem with the turtles have not vanished."

I nodded. "Yes."

"What do you say about taking a group of Foot ninjas and scout the city? It is time for you to confront Yoshi's disciples. Remember; his protectors are also our enemies," he turned around to look at me. "I am more than sure that you are capable of this mission."

A smirk worked its way across my face as my suspicion was conformed. Father was desperate now.

"Why, Father dear, do you finally need _my _skills? I thought Bradford and Xever was _more_ than enough to solve this problem of ours." _Or rather this problem of __**yours**__,_ I thought. It wasn't as much a problem for me as it was to Father, but I pushed that thought away as I waited for his response.

Father's stern and piercing gaze was turned on me but my smirk only faltered a little. His famous stare always had a way getting to me and I hated myself for feeling a little nervous.

"Don't get too cocky, child. You are _perfectly_ aware of how those two manage to fail their tasks, so I am now trusting you to not do the same. Is that understood?"

I wanted to push this just a little bit further, my curiosity peeking out, but a little feeling in my gut told me to quit right then and there. I decided to do so and took on my mask.

"Perfectly understood, Father."

I exited the main room and escorted a group of ninjas out of the headquarter. I turned around and eyed them each, feeling a little proud. Sort of like a leader.

"Okay, this is how we do this. You'll be split into two groups; one scouts on their own and the other is with me. That way we can patrol much faster and the possibility of being seen will be reduced. Is that clear?"

When they nodded in agreement, I smiled back. "Good. We meet here after two hours. Remember to report if anything occurs."

After splitting the group into two, we separated and started our patrol, rooming over the rooftops with our senses on alert. I leaded the ninjas through a big piece of the city without anything interfering and I was feeling a little upset that there probably wouldn't be any action on my first night out.

"Karai-sama," a voice said from our small communicators we all carried. I took mine out and answered.

"Have you detected anything suspicious, group two?"

"Yes. It appears to be the leader of the turtles. And he seems to be on his own as well."

_Well, there went the chances of a boring night._

"Well done. We'll arrive at your position in a moment," I said and gave the ninjas standing next to me orders to seek their Clan members. They took off as soon as I gave them the signal. "In the meanwhile, you may attack the leader."

"Yes, Karai-sama."

Standing all by myself I crossed my arms. This seemed way too easy. If the Foot ninjas managed to capture the leader of the turtles then I must have thought higher of Bradford and Xever than they were worth. Not to mention that Father had let the turtles get away from his too.

_Definitely too easy._

I took off from the rooftop and followed the location of where my ninjas were currently battling. When I shortly arrived, I heard battle cries and the unmistakable sound of steel clashing against steel. My eyes instantly locked onto the one fighting the Foot ninjas and silently gasped.

His appearance went beyond my own imagination. The blending of human and turtle was far more different than what I'd expected. Clad in a blue mask and wielding two katanas in ways that showed the years of experience, a young boy-like turtle was easily fighting his way through the top trained group of Foot ninjas. I found myself leaning against the wall of a big poster; watching the leaders every move as he defeated my soldiers one by one. It was strangely interesting and my curiosity poked up to the point of unbearableness; there was no way I could walk away from this.

Father had already informed me about the turtles from what Bradford and Xever could get of information. Four turtles trained in ninjitsu, each sporting a different colored mask and set of weapons. The youngest was named Michelangelo, wore an orange mask and fought with a pair of nun-chunks. It was through him that Bradford almost managed to get the location of the turtles' home.

The second-youngest was named Donatello, wore a purple mask and used a bo staff in combat. His intellect was far beyond average as he managed to diffuse a bomb that contained enough mutagen to create New York into a freak show.

The second oldest was named Raphael, wore a red mask and was dangerous with his pair of sais. Xever described him to be quite passionate in battle; his brute force and temper making him a powerful opponent.

And lastly was Leonardo, who undoubtedly was the turtle standing before me, and also the leader of the clan. I was told that I'd meet my match the day I finally stood before Leonardo, because I was also quite skilled when using a blade in combat. That was partly one of the reasons I wanted to personally meet this katana-wielding turtle. Challenge began to rise inside me and so did a confident smile behind my mask.

He was done after a while and I decided that now was the time to emerge. As I leaned downwards, he glances upwards and our eyes connected. I landed on the same ground as him and congratulated about his defeat and strength. Obviously taken back by this, I chuckled at his clueless face expression and walked towards him with a little surprise behind my back. In a matter of seconds, I had the turtle blinded and with a swift push in his chest with my knee had him laying down on the ground with my knife pointed at his throat.

As I took off my mask, and introduced myself to the stunned leader, I thought that now was the time to take my leave. Before long, I was long gone and on my way at the headquarter where the Foot ninjas probably also had retreated to. At some point I noticed these weird sensations fluttering around in my stomach; I recognized one to be excitement but there was another one that I couldn't quite figure out what was.

Oh well. This encounter with the blue-clad turtle was better than I'd thought. He seemed to be at age with me, and he had skills in using katanas. Although I had him pinned down to the ground in an instant, I could admit that using blinding powder was to my advantage.

_Then maybe we need another battle, so that he can prove to me just how strong he really is._

I smiled to myself as I approached The Foot Clan headquarter, slowing down to jogging and then walking. I couldn't stop thinking about the humanoid turtle whose azure blue eyes still seemed to be looking at me; even when I closed mine.

* * *

**A/N: I could noooooot write anything longer! XD I tried though...and failed miserably. Once again, thanks for the feedback! :3 **


	5. Know Your Enemy

**I'm happy to know that you like the story from Karai's point of view ^w^ But sooner or later we're going to have to switch to either normal or Leo's point of view for a while. Thanks for all the reviews! I'm bursting with happiness behind the computer screen~! XD**

**P.S. I'm only going to take some of the dialogues, not all of them. Otherwise I might as well just copy the episodes. :0**

* * *

**Chapter V: Know Your Enemy.**

The only reason I had gone back to The Foot Clan headquarter was to make sure that our soldiers weren't injured. As the second-in-command of The Foot it was my duty, my _responsibility_ to take care of the Clan members. But I had only watched their battle, because something told me that Leonardo wouldn't hurt them any further than necessary. It made me think; what would he do to me, a konoichi if we where to fight against each other? Would he hold back because of my gender or show me no mercy because we were enemies? I kept pondering about those questions as I entered the building, seeking the group of ninjas that just came home. They didn't look injured or in any pain, as far as I could see.

"Well done, Foot members. You may rest while I go out to hunt the leader. Report Father if he asks of my whereabouts while I'm gone."

They bowed respectfully before me and I turned on my heel, rushing outside to the spot where the earlier battle was held. I was grateful that the moon gave me enough light to watch for where the leader could have gone to. There was a big possibility that he would go back to his own home but the hope of him doing otherwise still remained in me somehow. After fifteen minutes I was on the edge of going back when my ears picked up the sounds of low muttering in a dark alley. Gazing down, I saw to my surprise that the particular terrapin I was looking for was down there.

_Am I just lucky or what?_

Silently, I jumped down a fire escape and with just as silent steps I walked towards the turtle who appeared to be deep in thought.

"You always talk to yourself?" I asked smoothly. He turned around and our eyes clashed again, azure blue against amber brown.

"Sometimes I'm the only one who listens," he replied with a smile. He must be enjoying this as much as I was.

"I'll listen," I said, taking a blade out. "when you beg for your life." He took one of his katanas out as well and we got in the traditional battle position. I surged forward as the first one to make a move and our blades clashed against each other. I was satisfied to know that he knew the Japanese name of one of my moves, which confirmed his knowledge about ninjitsu. We exchanged playful comments while fighting and at some point I got the upper hand and delivered some blows that had him taking some distance. He wasn't bad with using one katana but he wasn't that good either. As I told him that, he took out another.

"With one blade maybe," he smirked. "not with two."

I gave a similar smirk as we charged against each other once more. I was surprised to notice that he was right. It was difficult to keep up with him when I had to dodge not one, but two swords. He had me backing while we fought and I leaped onto the fire escape. He followed me on the other side, the metal stairs separating us from each other.

"You know what?" he suddenly said. "I don't think you're as bad as you pretend to be."

Whoa. Now that was something new. Not to mention sudden. It could be one of his ways to get into my head, but then again, how could he? No one could get into my mind or try to get how it was like being me. So he was probably bluffing just to get to me.

"Oh?" I said sarcastic. "what part of swinging a blade at your head do you not understand?"

He chuckled. "On the rooftop? You could've finished me. But you didn't."

I gave a small smirk. Getting cocky now, are we? "Because you're the first thing in this city that doesn't bore me." I didn't even have to fake saying that. He _was _probably the least boring thing around here. I threw a bunch of shurikens at him which he easily dodged, plus the kick I threw at him.

"And I don't think you're as good as you pretend to be," I countered with a smile. In an instant I had him pinned with my knife under his chin, dangerously close to his throat like last time. I told him how it could be fairly easy for the job as the 'good guy' to become boring and nothing bad could come out of cutting loose, living your own life and more importantly having fun. He wrestled out of my grip and I teased him before showing him a highrise in the distance known as the Byerly Building where I told him to meet me at midnight. He looked just as clueless as when I first time left him, which made my smirk bloom. Without further word, I left him standing at the fire escape.

* * *

When I returned once again at the headquarter, I was told to meet Father at the main room. Wondering what could be the matter this time, I walked through the big metal gates and knelt before him while he was sitting at his chair. He said he knew about my encounter with Leonardo and was disappointed to be informed that I let him go. I gave him a lie and said that he managed to escape from me, and that was pretty much understandable considering that_ he _let the turtles escape too.

Father raised his voice in response to his anger and went towards me, painfully slow and with his Gauntlet out, the sound as always making me afraid. My eyes widened as I bended further down in hopes of calming him down and I instantly regretted talking back to him. Sometimes it was just too tempting, though. He threatened me to finish Leonardo the next time I met him, which unexplainably made my inside turn in an uncomfortable way.

"Yes, Father," I said reluctantly. When he walked past me, I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact I was sure to come as punishment for my misbehavior and lack of respect, but when he just merely exited the main room, I sighed in relief. I didn't know that I had held my breath all along, and as Father's footsteps became quieter and quieter, began to roam around me.

After a quick glance at the clock, I noticed that I only had half an hour to meet Leonardo. If my little plan was going to work which hopefully would entertain both of us, I had to meet him. Father didn't have to know any of this.

Later on I was pacing impatiently at the top of the Byerly Building, when I sensed his presence behind me. He asked what this was about, and after handing him a pair of binoculars and pointing at a window nearby, he instantly recognized the famous katana that was exhibited. I told him that he could keep it if he helped me stealing it. C'mon, I wasn't joking earlier when I said he wasn't as good as he pretended to be. I don't know how, but I could just feel some sort of...burden on him, and I guessed it was because of this being a good guy thing. I mean, I don't mind him being honorable, but I don't think he would like to be one hundred percent good. And that's why I wanted him to steal this katana, so he could feel the rush of breaking the rules for once. Who knew, it might be a side of him that I would start to like a lot.

He refused to do so, even when I tried to tempt him to stop being responsible and wait for the perfect life to come to him. I started to grow a little upset that he said no, and him choose to either steal with me or let me do it on my own. He said that he couldn't because it was wrong and I nearly drew out my knife when his hand came to take mine. It was surprising yet I couldn't help myself when a small smile appeared on my lips.

"Karai," he breathed out. "You don't have to do this."

His hand was surprisingly gentle and the size didn't bother me at all. I think I could find myself _enjoying_ him holding my hand.

In another life, maybe.

"I know," I replied with my smile widening. "That's what makes it _fun_."

By using his hand, I twisted it in my grip and wrestled his arm around his back, throwing him to the ground. He was too startled to see that one coming, and it made me all the more satisfied. Then all of a sudden, a turtle clad in a red mask appeared. I could guess it was the second oldest brother, Raphael. He seemed to be mad at his big brother for being out here with me. Leo did a quick introduction of me and his brother, but he continued rambling.

"What are you, friends with her?" he walked towards us and I released the leader from the painful grip, my smirk still on my face. "We're out there risking our necks, and _you're_ out here holding hands with the Foot!"

"I can explain!" Leo said, clearly embarrassed.

_Oh, well, Karai, you better lean back and enjoy the show._

"This should be entertaining," I said and crossed my arms. As Leo started to justify himself, this tall creature emerged out of nowhere. It looked like some giant weed. Oh, brother, the mutants around here was getting more and more. I gazed at the blue-clad leader who had taken out his swords.

_Not that I mind._

The weed creature seemed to only be interested in the two turtles, so I gave up all thoughts of going into battle position. With my arms still crossed, I watched as the plant was getting the upper hand and was slowly getting the ninjas where it wanted them. Leonardo was tangled in the weed creatures plants and was struggling to not be dragged towards his doom. His azure eyes was locked onto mine in panic.

"Karai, please!" he yelled. "Help!"

Of course I wasn't going to let Leo get hurt, but I was interested in seeing how the fight went. A hand quickly grabbed around my blade and I threw it a couple of inches above his head. He glanced at me in confusion as I stepped onto the edge of the rooftop with a smile.

_I don't think I'm ever going to be tired of seeing that clueless face of his._

"Sayonara," I winked and smoothly did a back flip,so that the rest of the battle became unknown to me. But something in my gut told me that the mutant plant man wouldn't win.

* * *

**A/N: Boy, and here I thought I could finally finish the two episodes and be done with them, so that my own idea could come. Sadly, that'll wait till next chapter :3 I hope you liked it!**


	6. Sacrifices

**And this will hopefully be the last episode I will write xD In the next chapter my idea will come! By the way; if you wanna see some TMNT 2012 music videos, funny parodys or just some funniest moments from the recent episodes, check out my YouTube channel! :3 The link is on my profile!**

* * *

**Chapter V: Sacrifices.**

Besides the task of searching for the turtles, the next day was probably spent with thinking about Leonardo. I don't know how a boy like him could occupy my mind the way he did, I just knew that I couldn't get him out of my mind. He should be proud; no one yet has been able to affect me that much. It wasn't like I didn't try to shut him out either. I tried listening to loud music in my room to block him out of my thoughts but and to some point it worked. That was until I crossed a couple of songs whose lyrics fit my current situation perfectly and the turtle with the azure eyes popped right back in.

I tried to spent my noon with Artico which wasn't that often. He seemed to be happy and I kinda felt a guilty that my teenage-life had meant neglecting him. We relaxed outside in the warm garden of our backyard; me resting on my stomach and doodling randomly on a piece of paper and him playing with a ball. The ball rolled my way and Artico glanced hopefully at me. I stared at him as well and broke out laughing. It was exactly the way Leo looked like! A little blue-eyed nice puppy who always did as told.

_Not to mention cute._

My smile faded as I leaned my head down at the grass, my legs kicking out in frustration. What was wrong with me? I let my chin rest on my palm as my fingers began to pet Artico. If I acted this way around all my enemies, I'd be dead. My brows furrowed at that thought. I felt like that wasn't right. Leo wasn't an enemy to me, I mean, he hadn't done me anything. It was Father who had a problem with the entire world.

So if Leonardo wasn't my enemy, what was he then? Let's see; what do you call a person whom you exchange playful comments with, sneak out from home to meet with, and not to mention constantly look forward to see? I dropped my pencil in realization.

A friend. Or worse; a _guy_.

I wrinkled my nose; I knew things looked bad, but to the point of _this_. Of course I could be wrong. I stretched my limbs as I rolled onto my back. I guess he was just different. Noble, loyal and honest. No wonder he kept getting into my head; he was like, the complete opposite of me.

_There's patrol later tonight. I gotta quit these thoughts if I don't want Father to get suspicious._

Of course that was easier said than done.

* * *

Patrol went fairly easy as usual. I was trying _not_ to get my hopes up of seeing a certain leader this night and just wanted to get this over with. A couple of ninjas had spotted battle activity in an alley that could indicate that the turtles could have been there. Not long after the whole patrol group and I were gathered at a rooftop at the particular alley. I was warning my Foot ninjas to be on alert when gun shots were heard underneath. With a raise of my hand, I held back the group as they were about to launch into the battle.

Undoubtedly, the turtles certainly were fighting. But it was their opponents and not them that caught my eyes.

_Robots?_

A dozen of robots-looking creatures with guns shooting purple plasma, were currently battling the clan of terrapins. I was carefully observing when one of them fell to the ground and a pink brain-shaped figure escaped out of the robot body. I was astonished. Seriously, just when I thought mutants wasn't enough these...these brains-squids robots appear out of nowhere and manage to further blow my mind. Next thing you know; demons from Hell will arrive from a gash into Earth!

_Don't tempt Fate, Karai. You know better than that._

As I snapped out of my thoughts, I noticed Leonardo gazing my way and once again the brief glance felt like it lasted way longer. He smiled and launched himself at the robots his brothers were fighting until none were standing. While he was fighting them, he gave me another brief glance that had my belly flutter like a thousand butterflies were trying to escape at the same time. I was unable to tear my gaze away from the turtle that almost danced in his battle. When he was done, he self-confidently placed a hand on his hip and sent me a smile. I _knew_ he tried to show off, to impress me somehow because it was _so_ obvious.

_But damn, if it wasn't working._

Another gaze went to me and I decided it was best to flee. I had to inform Father about this. It could be one explanation on the mutations that has recently happened and changed Bradford and Xever to what they were right now. And who knew; these alien robots could turn to be very useful in the future.

_Useful to __**me**__, at least._

* * *

When I arrived at the HQ, I heard the angry curses from Father before I even entered the building. Baxter Stockman was today's unlucky guy who was experiencing the wrath of Oroku Saki and I was feeling sad for him. Father wasn't appreciating the help Stockman was providing him, I mean, he was trying to get Xever to walk again which could be a great aid in the future. I smoothly leaped from the wall and cut off this angry bickering.

"Father," I said. "We spotted the turtles fighting some guys in suits, but they were actually slimy brain-squids in robot bodies." I knew I wasn't sounding any convincing and that was confirmed when Father shrugged it off and explained to me that my mission was only to destroy the turtles and find Splinter. I grew a little impatient and upset that he didn't believe me.

"Father, don't you want to know what's going?" I pressed. "Robots and creatures? Splinter's disciples are turtles, _mutants_. You're own men got turned into hideous freaks!" I crossed my arms as I added. "Don't you think we should finding out what's going on? I mean there's more to life than your vendetta."

"There is nothing more!"

I paled at his outburst and suddenly he was behind me, a hand resting on my shoulder.

"Have you forgotten what Hamato Yoshi did to me? To us?"

I looked downwards, uncomfortably, parts of the past surging back with those words. He continued to explain how Yoshi's existence was a stain on our honor that we must wipe clean. With his hand still laying on my shoulder, he glanced at me with his piercing gaze that was all the more terrifying with his damaged eye.

"Stay focused on your mission, Karai."

I grew a determined look. "Yes, Father." and left the men to continue their work as I brought my mask on my face, walking out of the main room.

* * *

I went outside on my own, the night still young. I needed to get some air; it felt suffocating inside there when those dark memories came back. I swallowed hard, feeling a familiar heavy feeling inside my chest and had to breathe slowly in and out to ease it away. I had to be strong. I just had to. I guessed a quick round around the city would calm down my nerves and was in an instant sprinting across the top of the buildings like a flash. Eventually, I had to give my body some rest and my lungs time to catch my breath. As I was doing so, I heard a low yawn nearby and leaped on top of a water tower and glanced downwards to see Leonardo in battle position with both his swords out.

_Oh, brother, this day keeps getting more and more promising._

"How'd I know you show up?" the blue-clad turtle asked sarcastically. I raised myself to my full height with a hidden smirk.

"Because you're not good at hiding from me?" I replied playfully.

"Like last night?" he said in the same tone. I began to raise a questioning brow at him and put a hand on my hip.

"Oh? Were you there? I didn't notice," I asked in a innocent manner. I began to ask him about the robots he was battling and his only response was that I should stay away from them. As I tried to press further, he didn't want to corporate because his brother told him to do otherwise. Clever turtle. I leaped down to the same ground as him and drew out my sword.

"Eventually, I am going to destroy you."

We began clashing weapons and he suddenly said. "I don't think you are."

"Oh, really?" I chuckled. "And what do you think this is?" I surged forward in an attempt to catch him off guard, but he knew my move.

"I think it's a cry for help," he continued as we fought. "I think you're looking for a way out of The Foot Clan. And I can help you."

I couldn't help grinning at him when hearing that. The whole thing was ridiculous. "You're so adorable." For a brief moment I froze when those words were uttered. I hadn't mean to say that. Then I added.

"Stupid, but adorable."

Then _he_ froze, and a slight goofy smile spread across his face. "R-really? You...you think I am-."

I attacked him off guard this time and sprinted a few buildings away as he followed me. He told me that he could handle fighting me but that I should stay away from brothers. I slightly shook my head.

"Leo, you know that I can't do that."

We both launched forward, our blades clashing each other and as I saw his face, I was taken back by the determination and seriousness that firmly stood out in his features.

"Then understand this," he said , his voice firm. "You come after them, and I'll come after you. Hear me?"

I frowned and drew my knife back, doing back flips to take some distance from the turtle. I smiled when taking off my mask.

"Loud and clear."

With that said, I vanished from the rooftop.

* * *

The next day I decided to follow the turtles in hopes of getting closer to the deal with those alien robots. If the turtles were involved with them in someway, then it would help me a lot in convincing Father to take some interest in this. And it would also help me a lot with my plans. So, I was waiting outside until I saw dark flickers of movement moving stealthily across the rooftop that I knew were the Hamato Clan. I smiled behind my mask as I followed them and took some distance so that they wouldn't sense my presence. They stopped at a building with the initials WGP and busted through the door at the top to get through. I waited a few seconds before entering the door as well. I could hear the turtles' low muttering and footstep going farther and father away and I tried to find a room with surveillance over the entire building so that I could follow their movements through computers and gather useful information as well.

I had just taken some steps when a hand came faster than light and covered my mouth, the other one came to wrestle my wrist into a painful grip behind my back. Struggling hard, I heard a familiar voice say: "Gotcha!" and we were both falling from the ground to a lower one and I was underneath the turtle who was quickly becoming my least favorite so far.

"Karai!" Leo exclaimed in surprise and saw the confusion that came onto his younger siblings faces. The turtle atop of me, leaned closer to my ear.

"Betcha pretty slick, huh?"

Faster than the flash, I quickly came free of the grip and managed to get the red-clad turtle into a submissive position under my feet, and smirked down at him.

"I have my moments," I said casually, and his answer was a low and dangerous growl. He came free from under my foot and charged directly at me. His strength was somewhat troublesome but it slowed down his speed so I was able to get some blows in as we were fighting. I didn't take notice of Leonardo's shouts but I did notice that we were standing on top of a giant container with a large amount of greenish blue substance.

"So this is the mutagen?" I said. "How does it work?"

"Why don't you learn a little closer and I'll show ya?" Raphael threatened.

_As you wish._

I let go and smashed my forehead into his, throwing him down from the container and I was leaping down after him. We were about to strike each other when Leo all of a sudden decided to interrupt and accidentally pressed a button on the main computer that somehow alarmed the robots.

"You're protecting her?" Raphael asked his brother accusingly. "What is wrong with you? She's bad news."

"No, she's not!" Leonardo defended.

"Yeah, I am," I replied, glaring sourly at the red-clad turtle who eyed me back with as much hatred. Not long after the whole place was filled with robot aliens, pointing their weapons at us. We attacked them with as much force as we could muster but more emerged and soon the turtles were surrounded from all corners.

"We're trapped!" Leonardo said.

"No, you're trapped," I said and everyone turned to look at me as my finger dangerously dangled in the air above a special button. "What happens if I do...this?"

"No!" Raphael exclaimed.

"Don't do that!" Leo warned loudly.

"Highly undesirable outcome," a robot said.

"Well, now I gotta," I smirked and as the button was pressed, all the chambers that contained the animal species were merged together into the container and a really weird creature appeared. It seemed rather harmless at first but then it raised in height and attacked all of us. I decided to take my leave after a while and gathered a droid behind my back, leaping onto the container to get to the door that would lead to the rooftop.

"You're not gonna help us beat this thing?" Leo said in disbelief. "It's your fault!"

I gazed at the blue-clad turtle. "I'll let the heroes handle that."

Leonardo's glance on me pierced through my soul, and I felt my heart stop beating as those azure eyes turned into hurt and anger. "I _trusted_ you."

My smile faltered and I suddenly felt a great urge to justify myself...and then felt the weight of the droid on my back again and then remembered why I was doing this.

"I know! That's messed up, right?"

I left the building and ran away from those haunting blue eyes.

* * *

I was walking with a neutral mask into the main room, seeing Stockman failing yet again to get Xever's mechanical legs to function. Bradford was practically laughing his furry butt off by the sight of the fish man humiliating himself and I dropped the droid at the ground to get their attention.

"The robots. I've seen them up close," I panted slightly. "They call themselves The Kraang."

Father walked towards me and told me how he didn't want to listen to all of this.

I ignored him and took a robot part out of my pocket. "I think this is how they control their robot bodies," I tossed the controller part at Stockman who clumsily caught it. "I don't know. Maybe you can use it?"

Stockman timidly tested how the small buttons made the beaten up robot body move, and told how he had searched for this kind of technology. Father glanced at the scene before him before walking behind me and rested both of his hands on my shoulder.

"I want you to find out all you can about this Kraang. Their technology may prove useful in the war against the turtles," he said and then leaned closer.

"Well done, Karai."

I forced on a smile when hearing the praise, but somewhere in my chest, a nagging flicker of pain was slowly growing. And along with that pain, I knew a set of blue eyes were following me.

* * *

**A/N: Longest chapter so far~! Finally done :D Hope you liked it!**


	7. When The Truth Comes Out

**Wooow...I haven't updated for quite a while...I'm sorry! I'm so stressed up with way too many stories to update! And I reached 1k subs at YouTube. Yay!**

* * *

**Chapter VII: When The Truth Comes Out.**

**Normal Point of View:**

Despite Karai's hard efforts to ignore it, the nagging feeling in her chest didn't go away. On the contrary, it was almost as if it only intensified as the time went and made it harder and harder for her to concentrate at even the most simplest tasks. In the end it brought her to sigh out loud in frustration and run a hand through her raven black hair.

_I did the right thing_, she kept thinking over and over. _The fun was gonna end at some point, and he_ _knew it too. One of us at least had to see that._

She briefly closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the wall of her bedroom, taking her time to slowly breathing in and out to calm herself down. The two weeks that had passed since she'd brought home the Kraang droid had felt like an eternity, and she had gotten the message from her soldiers about Baxter's success in making Xever walk again. His new legs had even proven to be great in battle, when the turtles had found out that the Purple Dragons had stolen Kraang technology for Stockman.

An image of the leader forbiddingly appeared in her mind and she shook her head. She was going crazy, she thought, sooner or later this katana-wielding turtle was going to be the end of her sanity. A quick look at the clock and she decided, that another stroll outside might prove eventful this night. Karai had already begun on her search for more knowledge about these alien robots and their purpose for being on Earth, but so far she hadn't gotten that far. And that was bad, considering that her Father now wanted her to know as much as she could about them, in order to gain more power in the fight against the Hamato Clan.

The teenage konoichi blew the bangs from her face, putting on her gear and stepping one foot onto the window frame, deciding whether or not to bring her Foot soldiers with her. Then as she fully exited through the window, she decided not to.

* * *

"Leo? Leo, are you in there?"

Blinking a few times, said turtle slowly raised from his bed and went over to open up for his brother, Raphael. Leo rubbed his eyes for a while, they hurt a little from not blinking for a long time.

"Yeah, what is it, Raph?"

His younger brother took his time studying the leader, his green eyes running up and down before settling to look into his older brother's blue eyes.

"You okay, bro?"

Leonardo frowned a little. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've kinda been stuck a lot inside your room lately. And when you're not in here, you're training in the dojo for hours," Raph crossed his arms. "I think that gives me enough reason to get worried."

"I don't know," the blue-banded turtle shrugged. "I just got my mind loaded a lot lately, I guess." Which wasn't exactly a lie, but wasn't the full truth either.

"About what?"

"K...the Kraang," he quickly said, feeling his skin suddenly turning hot. "The whole alien invasion has gotten me thinking a lot about...about if we're really able to save everyone. I mean, we're not just talking about NYC, but the whole world." He didn't even have to fake the worry that stood out in his face; he had also given the Kraang some thought of late.

Raph placed a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm nervous about that too. But still...I know we'll get through this," he gave a small smile. "because we always do."

Leo smiled back. "I guess you're right. Thanks, Raph."

"Anytime," he gave one last pat before turning around. "Are ya coming out then? You've missed like a bunch of Space Dorks episodes already."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes. "It's called Space _Heroes_, Raph."

"Whatever. It's still dorky. You coming?"

Letting a hand rub his neck, sore for lying in the same position on his bed for hours, Leo shook his head. "I think it'd be best to take a quick run first. I feel I've been in here way too much. I need to stretch some muscles."

"Kay," the sai-wielding turtle shrugged and made his way into the living room to join his two other brothers. Leonardo went back into his room to get his twin katanas, and saw a familiar blade lying on his drawer. His gaze became distant as he let his fingers gently brush across the cold steel, sighing in sadness as his mind wandered to its owner. He shook his head to clear it away, because surely he couldn't keep thinking about her as he'd spent his whole day doing that. Now that he finally went out to take a nice run outside for the first time the past two weeks, he couldn't go back to just lay on his back in his room, stare at the ceiling for hours and thinking about _her_.

_Even though. I can't help it, I must try to regain some sense_, he thought determined._ I don't want any of_ _my family-members to worry about my health. As the leader, I have to take responsibility. _

When Leonardo exited the Lair, he couldn't quite stop thinking that even though his idol, Captain Ryan had disintegrated his love, Celestial, he hadn't stopped thinking about her either.

* * *

Amber eyes roomed over the sleeping city, their owner resting at a rooftop after having searched after one half of the town. She feared that this night would turn out to be as similar as the others, but a single spark of hope lingered in that she wasn't done yet. The building where The Kraang had pretended to be _The World Wide Genome Projec_t was burned down after her last encounter with the the ninja turtles so she had no clue on where else to find sign of them, other than waiting for some sign of them to appear.

As she gracefully leaped from building to building, she stopped upon seeing movement beneath her. A couple of similar-looking men in black wear loading boxes into their white van. It shouldn't be bothering her...

"Kraang, have Kraang finished loading the mutagen into the vehicle so we can leave this place?"

"Yes, Kraang, the loading of mutagen from this place is complete and the vehicle is ready to leave this place."

...until she heard that. A hand came to rest on where her blade was, as the van's engine was turned on. Karai's gaze came on something else as she sensed a presence nearby, her sword now fully out and ready to strike. Her eyes widened as she took in Leonardo's firm and straight battle-position standing twenty meters away from her. She straightened up herself.

"What a lovely surprise to see you again, Leo," she said dryly. "Missed me?"

To her surprise he didn't comment on that, instead he surged forward without further words. Despite her surprise, she leapt towards him, their battle beginning. After a while of their swords clashing in a way, that showed how they easily predicted each others movements, and delivering blows to one another, Karai noticed that the leader wasn't saying anything. Which was weird since she knew he had enjoyed their other playful conversations as much as she did.

"You're awfully silent tonight," Karai said, removing her knife to deliver a round house kick which Leo managed to dodge. "I was wondering how come?"

"Like you don't know," he replied coldly, doing a somersault to attack her from behind. Another thing that surprised the konoichi. She sighed and removed her mask as she took a little distance, glaring at the blue-clad turtle.

"Look, I know you're mad at what I did, Leo-."

"Mad? _Mad_?" he repeated in what sounded like mock disbelief. "Oh yeah, you're totally right. But let me show you, just _how _mad I am."

The next couple of seconds happened so fast that Karai couldn't make out what exactly did happen. One moment she saw Leo standing in front of her, the next moment she saw him coming towards her with a speed she thought wasn't possible for both mutants and humans. She had instinctively raised her arms to defend herself, as she felt herself being pushed with a great force. Before she knew it, she was pinned against the stone wall behind her, a hand pressing her wrist against the cold wall, not roughly, but with enough force so that the konoichi couldn't escape. She had no choice but to glance into his deep azure blue eyes that looked all the more powerful when he was angry. Strangely enough, it sent a tingle down her spine. But his anger soon melted into a sorrowful expression that made the tight feeling in Karai's chest grow more than ever. Guilt.

"Why did you do it, Karai?" he asked lowly. "Why?"

She swallowed hard, trying with effort to escape those oh, so deep blue eyes, but she knew she had lost when she first had let herself gaze into them.

"Instead of judging me, you should be thanking me, Leo," the black-haired teen finally said. The blue-clad turtle stared at the teenage girl in front of him in confusion, wearing an expression that demanded an explanation.

"The Shredder has gotten off your backs for a while now that he has something else to worry about other than you and your family. The Kraang. And who do you think made him ignore his vendetta for a while?" she smirked lightly. A light bulb turned on above Leonardo's head and he slowly seemed to understand.

"You did that...for us?" he asked questioningly. The only motion Karai could manage was to shrug.

"Well, Shredder was kinda annoying me with his bickering all day about revenge. Giving him another interest helped me shut him up," glaring somewhere else she added. "and getting him off your tails was a little side bonus for you."

"I knew it," Leo breathed out, a relieving smile slowly starting to bloom. "I knew you had some good inside you."

_You don't know me_, Karai thought but turned to look at the turtle. "Keep telling yourself that, Turtle Boy. But do you plan on letting me go anytime soon?"

The turtle blushed furiously and looked down in embarrassment as he released his hold on the girl. She chuckled at the sight, thinking it was strange that for a couple of minutes ago, he had been all serious and now he was back to being sheepish and shy again. Taking a look down the street, she noticed that the van had vanished a long time ago. Sighing, she gave up any hopes of catching them this night and thought it'd be best to venture back home. Before she got anywhere, a hand caught her own.

"Gee, Leo, you don't get enough of holding my hand?" she said sarcastically. Another blush came up on the terrapin's face, but he kept a straight face nevertheless.

"I wanna see you again."

Karai felt her own face grow warm in a matter of seconds, as well as her eyes widening and her eyebrows rising. He couldn't be serious...

"You're joking right?" she asked. "'Cause there's no way you'd be serious."

"I am serious," he replied with determination. She shook her head.

"No, you're not," she said. "Don't you get it? I'm _your_ enemy, you're _my_ enemy. _Our clans_ are enemies, _our masters_ are enemies. I don't think I can find any other reason why you shouldn't want to see me." She crossed her arms and silently added. "Besides, I'm no good."

"I don't care," Leo replied, his hold on her hand tightening. "I want to see you. Not Karai the Foot soldier, but just _Karai_," he gazed into her eyes, azure blue against amber. "Besides, I'm sure you didn't want us to be enemies."

"How can you be so sure of that?" she asked him mockingly.

"Because," he retorted with a smile. "Otherwise you wouldn't have saved me on the rooftop when we were supposed to steal that sword."

Karai merely looked away, at loss of words. "Maybe I just wanted to get rid of you later."

"Are you pouting?" Leo asked with a laugh in his voice, and the konoichi snapped her head at the turtle. "No!"

"That's so cute."

"You're starting to annoy me, Turtle Boy," Karai growled. After some seconds she sighed and stuck her hand in her pocket.

"Fine. If you want to stay in contact so badly, then here," she handed a slip of paper. "Text me."

She let go of it, and the leader managed to catch it before it hit the ground. When he looked up again, the konoichi was gone. Letting his eyes look at the piece of paper with the numbers written on it, he smiled a little to himself.

He was starting to think that Karai was beginning to show him a new side of herself.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sooooooo bad at the Kraang talk! D: And I'm a little confused about this chapter. Though, I thought the ending was kinda cute. What did you think? :3**


	8. Emotions Growing

**Why do I keep forget to update?! XQ Curse you, YouTube! By the way; what did you guys think about the latest episode? I thought it was the best Leo/Karai episodes so far! And it was kinda reversing the roles when Leo broke Karai's trust by going behind her back and attacking her Father. And the truth came out! I can't wait till the next week's ep! XD Well, anyway, here's the late (and short) update!**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: Emotions Growing.**

After a short briefing of what Karai would call an 'event less' patrol this evening, she entered her house to take a quick shower and then headed straight for her room. She went under the bed sheets and after making herself comfortable, she spent half an hour with staring at the ceiling before she went to grab her phone on her drawer, glaring at the display in disappointment. Then she tossed it away and went back to bed, determined to stay there.

_I can't seriously be waiting for a text message from Turtle Boy. Go to sleep, Karai._

And it almost worked, until her phone vibrated audibly on the drawer and the girl's eyes opened in an instant. The bed sheets were flung away and her slender fingers grabbed the device in anticipation.

**From: Unknown Number.**

_**Hi.**_

Karai rolled her eyes. _Oh, yeah, that was definitely worth waiting for. _Sitting on the mattress, she quickly wrote down a reply after adding the number to her contacts under the name 'Turtle Boy'.

**From: Karai.**

**To: Turtle Boy.**

_**Hi? Gee, you really know how to start a conversation with only two letters. It's like you're a professional at this kind of stuff. **_

**From: Turtle Boy.**

**To: Karai.**

_**I know. I usually text every female enemy who's after my throat at midnight. Is it that obvious?**_

The black-haired girl smiled and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear, gently falling back onto the bed to type a reply. And a conversation bloomed quickly.

* * *

"Don't you think Leo's been acting kinda weird lately?" Mikey asked his older brother Raphael after losing a game on his T-phone due to low concentration. Raph looked up from his comic with a bored look.

"The Chief's always weird. Don't tell it's a complete surprise to ya."

"He's just...different."

"And that's not okay, because?"

"_Because_ half the time he's not up here," the youngest brother pointed at his head. The other brother raised an eye bridge.

"Your not up there half the time either. Now tell me the real problem."

"I'm serious, Raph!" Mikey huffed, annoyed. "He's doing terrible in training, like he's not trying at all. His face is all dozy and when I pull pranks at him, he doesn't get mad at me! You can't tell me that's not creepy!"

"It's not."

"_And _he drank the P-shake I saved earlier instead of his usual soda _and_ he didn't puke," he continued. "I mean, you and Donnie do it all the time."

"With good reason," Raph snorted. "but I'm starting to get ya. Something's changed him from his emo mode to goofball mode," the red-banded turtle glanced at Mikey. "in other words; _your_ mode."

Mikey pouted heavily and crossed his arms just as the main turtle of their conversation came from the kitchen and headed to his room.

Raph turned his head to glance at him. "Everything's okay, Leo?"

The leader paused and locked gazes with his younger brother. Then a soft but genuine smile spread across his face. "Better than they've been for days."

And with that he disappeared from sight into his room and left Raphael to work a lot of thoughts. "That run he took two days ago must've done better to him than I thought."

As Mikey continued to play his game on his phone, something clicked inside his head. "Oh, yeah, and he's also been a lot on his phone than he usually has."

"Well, that confirms my worst nightmare," Raph said, returning to look at his comic. "Leo's turning into you."

While Mikey began to mumble words under his breath about going to Donnie instead, the sai-wielding turtle couldn't help but give his youngest brother right in what he'd been saying. He had become much more happy and light-spirited after the evening where they'd have that talk.

_What could he have done on that run, and why has he been on his phone so much? It looks way too fishy for my liking._

* * *

Leonardo was glad to see a new message when he went on his phone that afternoon. He didn't know how addicting it could be to talk to Karai, through text as well as face to face. At least now he wouldn't have to fake an excuse for going out simply see her.

**From: Karai.**

**To: Leonardo.**

_**You **_**enjoy ****_being a hero and help people? How do you know, that you won't like being a bad boy just as much if you never try, Turtle Boy?_**

_**Because I'm not that kind of person, Karai. I could say the same about you. Why don't you do something good?**_

_**I am. Saving your green butt once in a while count as good deeds, doesn't it?**_

Leonardo hesitated a little before typing.

_**Is that the only reason why you save me?**_

_**Well, **_**that ****_and the thought that your pretty face gets broken in two doesn't appeal me that much._**

The blue-banded turtle's heart did a leap inside his chest. Did that mean..?

She wrote another text. _**Your Master wouldn't like it if you become bad, would he? And neither would your brothers, because they look up to you.**_

_**That may be. What about you? You got any siblings? Why don't you talk about yourself for a change? It seems like you know everything about me, but I know nothing about you.**_

To Leo's surprise, there didn't come a reply. He waited for a good fifteen minutes before writing.

_**Karai? What's wrong?**_

_**Maybe we shouldn't be writing, Leo. Let's quit it, okay?**_

His heart sunk in despair and disappointment.

_**What? Why? Was it something I said?**_

_**See you another time, Turtle Boy.**_

And that was the last text he got from her. As he lowered his T-phone, he rubbed his neck, frowning in confusion as he kept thinking about what he had done wrong.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing, Leo, you did nothing wrong u.u. Hop****e you liked the chapter! Raph can be such a bully at times x3**


	9. Flashbacks

**A/N: You know, I'm just gonna drop the whole 'update as fast as I can' thing, 'cause we all know that it's not really gonna happen. Now it's just 'update whenever school isn't piling exams and shit up my desk'. And on another note; The Kraang aren't gonna be a big part of this fic, it's just something to keep people (including me) occupied xD. **

**P.s. Yaaaay, just got 2k subs and 1M views on YouTube…*starts chapter***

* * *

**Chapter IX: Flashbacks.**

_Frozen on the spot, Karai dropped the mobile on her bed. Her limbs were locked and felt way too heavy, as well as her breathing. Reluctantly, memories surged back with so much force that she had no power to stop the flashback from her past this time despite her best efforts._

_**When the little seven-year old girl broke down to the wooden floor in exhaustion after doing katas in several hours without getting any chance of catching her breath, her hands clutched to her rapidly-beating heart that with every beat sent pain throughout every vein in her tiny body. As footsteps were approaching, she gasped at what she knew would come for her failure, and instinctively her hands came up before the cane would swing down and a rain of blows would leave bruises all over her body.**_

"_**Father, I'm sorry!" she wailed in fear. "Please stop!"**_

"_**Stand up," her father said coldly, while threateningly raising his cane, his stern voice causing the girl to whimper a little bit more. "You will repeat this kata until you can perform it perfectly and flawlessly. Now stand up!"**_

_**The little black-haired girl slowly raised on trembling legs, biting her lower lip before she would cry because she knew that would give more beatings. "Gomenasai."**_

"_**Your apologizes means nothing, Karai. Now begin your kata. Hajime!"**_

"…_**I-I can't, Father," the little girl stammered. "M-my foot hurts and I'm afraid that if I move it, it'll get injured…"**_

"_**That's none of my concern!" Oroku Saki thundered and Karai stepped back in terror. "Injuries will only strengthen your body and soul, so keep practicing. You'll never be a master konocihi of the Foot clan if you continue like this," he said and eyed his daughter coldly. "The only thing you will accomplish is to dishonor your family."**_

_**Karai bowed her head in shame and sniffed ever so slightly. She didn't want to disappoint her Father but her body wouldn't let her continue if she didn't have a break. And besides…**_

"_**But Father…I don't…" she began timidly. "…I don't want to be a Foot ninja."**_

_**The silence that came after was devastatingly quiet and Karai fiddled her small fingers nervously, awaiting her Father's reply to this decision of hers. "What?"**_

"_**I-I said-."**_

_**Faster than she could react, a hand came to sweep her off her feet with more force than the little girl could imagine. With a sharp gasp, she landed on her back and the air was violently pushed out of her lungs. Before she could even recover from that sudden attack, a large hand grasped a handful of her clothing and raised her in the air. She cried out in protest, swinging her legs that were dangling in the air in all directions.**_

"_**What did you say, daughter?" her Father asked rhetorically and not giving his daughter time to answer before his grip became tighter in anger and she cried out even louder in pain. "Because surely you can't have said what I think you just said."**_

_**The task of swallowing became much more difficult when being held in mid-air. "I-."**_

"_**Do you know why I am training you to be a master konocihi? To avoid ever seeing this happen upon you."**_

_**Something metal fell to the floor and rolled a couple of inches away. The daughter gasped in horror and looked away from the sight in front of her, but a rough pull made her look her Father in the eyes again. His bald head was divided into two halves; one was fiery red and deeply burned while the other was normal. His stare contained one onyx black eye and the other was red with a white iris. The girl in his grasp involuntarily shuddered. **_

"_**Don't you like what you are seeing, daughter? This was caused by my rival, Hamato Yoshi," Oroku Saki said. "Remember that name. He took away everything from me seven years ago. He was the reason why…why your Mother is gone." **_

_**Karai almost gave up on making her Father let go, when tears ran down her cheeks. "I-I…can't…breathe, Father…"**_

_**The Father dropped her on the floor where she finally could breathe in sweet oxygen into her chest that felt like it was on fire. **_

"_**Do not dishonor your mother by making this rash decision, Karai," her Father continued. "You are still young and do not yet know what you are doing. If you were to leave the Foot, you would surely regret it. Have I made myself clear?"**_

_**The little girl was on her knees, had her palms on the floor while her forehead touched the cold surface beneath her. She weakly bowed to her Father. "H-Hai, Father."**_

_**Oroku Saki picked up his helmet and put it on before he left the dojo. His daughter immediately broke down to the floor and wept weakly as she wrapped her arms around her small frame.**_

_Karai opened her eyes when feeling moisture starting to form around her eyes. Her Father had always been violent to the point of nearly treating her worse than Bradford, Xever or any of the Foot ninjas in the dynasty. With a childhood that included that kind of treatment every day, it was obvious why she didn't have any friends either. Her mood would turn to even the smallest things such as when people asked her whereabouts and her violent and rather rude attitude would surface. She knew she wasn't approachable. She wasn't because it was inevitable and she had honestly stopped trying a long time ago. There was only one reason why she was still going through her daily routines like it wasn't a big deal._

_Because according to her Father, it was the wish of her lost Mother to live on as a Foot ninja._

* * *

The turtle brothers were putting on their battle equipment for their regular evening patrol when Leonardo arrived with a rather gloomy mood which his brothers obviously were aware of.

"You okay, bro?" Mikey asked in question and that snapped his older brother back to reality. He awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Yeah! I'm fine."

"Then, let's get to work," Raph said and his two smaller brothers followed him out of the Lair. Leo glanced drowsily their way and picked up his speed as he tried to catch up with them. They had in a matter of seconds left the sewer and climbing up the fire escape of the nearest building. In their regular pattern, the four mutant ninja turtles leaped from rooftop to rooftop in what seemed like Childs play for them, but impossible for a normal human being; doing somersaults and incredible stunts from time to time.

* * *

Karai was slowly walking across the rooftops of NY's apartments while holding back a yawn. She hadn't slept at all the night before when images from her childhood had resurfaced and haunted her usually empty dreams, causing her to toss and turn in her bed half the night. She felt really dizzy and didn't want to risk to accidently fall over the edge of a building in this condition. Neither would she want to command a bunch of grown up ninjas when an incoming headache was on its way. So here she was all by herself at night when distant laughter was heard and she rushed to hide behind a smaller building's fire escape and peeked her head out to glance above the edge.

She wasn't that surprised to see the Hamato clan bouncing up and down in the horizon, so she ducked her head until they would be gone and _hopefully_ done with their patrol. She wasn't quite in the mood to attack any of them, let alone the whole team at once, so hiding herself seemed like the smartest thing to do, even though it definitely wasn't her style. Well, they say there's a first time for everything, don't they?

After a while, Karai decided that they should've gone somewhere else by now, and raised herself only to fall back to the fire escape with her heart-beating faster than ever. They were still there on the same rooftop! And if they weren't aware of her presence by now, then she was one lucky girl. Silently, she smoothly slid her katana out of her belt and waited…

* * *

"Well, it looks like there's no crime tonight. Ain't that a bumper," Raph said with a hint of pout in his voice.

"I thought that was supposed to be a good thing," Mikey joked.

"It is, but not for you," the older turtle replied while cracking his knuckles with a dark smirk. "You get to be my dummy for tonight."

"Not fair!" the smallest turtle exclaimed in a whiny voice and hid behind Donatello. "Help me, Leo!"

"Cut it out both of you; you're waking up everyone-," Leonardo said, but was cut off by a very quiet sound coming from the direction of the fire escapes. His azure blue eyes were locked on the spot and he frowned in deep thought, feeling as though he should investigate it…

A creature flew up and fluttered its wing loudly in the cold night air, leaving behind a couple of feather to slowly drift down. "Ah. A pigeon…"

"C'mon, there's no reason to stay out here and catch a cold," Raph replied impatiently and within seconds, they were gone; disappearing into the darkness of the full moon night and leaving behind a sleeping city in security.

Karai exhaled deeply in relief, retrieving her weapon back in its place, and finally feeling secure enough to move. If that bird had stayed there long enough and walked around doing nothing in particular, she would've gone nuts and just gone up to reveal herself if the bird wasn't doing a good enough job. But yeah, she _was_ one lucky girl and wasn't that for granted at all. Given this rare opportunity to do some eavesdropping, she could tell from the turtles' patrol that there wasn't anything to come for. Again.

Which meant that she was screwed for coming empty-handed back to the HQ once again.

She wasn't much for admitting it, but for once she actually agreed with Raphael about what he'd said.

Tonight was definitely a bumper.

* * *

"I would say that this is rather unusual of you, Karai," Shredder said had his back turned to said daughter, who was respectfully bowing before him. "I agreed to acknowledge the importance of the Kraang because I knew you wouldn't bother me without reason. I trusted you with this task, because your skills as konocihi surpass every Foot ninja in this dynasty," he slowly turned around and eyed the teenager coldly.

"I must admit, my daughter, that hearing this disappoints me," Oroku Saki finally said. "And you've never disappointed me before."

Karai raised her head from the floor and looked at her Father who seemed rather calm despite this declaration. But she knew better than that; she knew that he was hiding his anger away and unleash it all at once if necessary. And apparently, what she was about to reply was decisively about whether or not_ this_ was the necessary time.

"Father, I agree that my research of late have been fruitless, but I assure you," she replied serious and calm. "that will be no more of that. I'll have figured out The Kraang's plot soon."

The Shredder didn't reply but turned around again to gaze at the full moon. "Very well. You are dismissed."

Karai bowed once more before turning around as well and exited the main room. She was going to make her sure her Father was satisfied this time by finding out what the Kraang where up to.

Whether Leo was there or not.

* * *

**A/N: Finally we're getting somewhere :p. Once again, sorry for the late delay. Exams has begun, people. Wish me luck! xD **


	10. Confessions from the Heart

**A/N: Some might say that I'm cruel because of my lack of updates lately. Well…two months are at least better than a full year, isn't it? I'm done with exams! I did pretty good actually, so that's a relief. xD**

**Well, I'm apologizing for being a pain in your asses and not updating recently. I don't deserve as awesome readers as you. But I'll finish the story anyway, so that I'll have more time to write my other fics. Also, because I'd suck even more if I left a story unfinished x3 So here you go…a kinda romantic chapter. *Sigh* Finally!**

* * *

**Chapter X: Confessions from the Heart.**

Thank God, something actually _happened_ the next night. While she was on patrol on her own once again, she spotted smoke rising steadily from a large building in the distance. Of course, something like that shouldn't have bothered her, but by getting closer she found the smoke to be a greenish colour. Karai thought that was worth investigating. Soon enough after leaping through a couple of houses, she was close enough to see just how tall the building was. The smoke emerged from an opening at the top of it. She couldn't believe how she'd missed out on this. In large metal letters, something was written across the surface of it.

_T.C.R.I._

Taking a glance at the strange smoke that rose higher once again, the young konoichi saw a couple of pigeons fly through it boldly and then stopped basking their wings completely before dropping to the ground one by one. The teenager's eyes widened by this sight. _The smoke is poison_. After witnessing the consequences of being unprepared, Karai took a quick trip at the HQ to get herself a gasmask. Then she took out both her swords, and with a majestic jump collided them both to the metal surface of the building. It cut through it like a warm knife through butter and when she felt the swords were capable of keeping her up, she started climbing.

She soon reached a ventilation shaft that she broke an opening into with the handle of one of her swords. It was big enough for her; she just had to squeeze herself a little into the shaft to fit and she was the most grateful for not having claustrophobia. Karai crawled around in there for a while before she saw the path separate into two whereas one was blocked. It only took her a second to grab a sword and stab a couple of holes in there before her fist took over a punched the rest of the metal onto the floor with a loud _CLANG!_ Green smoke suddenly engulfed her in the shaft and she was once again grateful for having her gasmask. If not, she would have dropped down dead the moment it hit her.

Two Kraang robots turned to stare at her in surprise, probably wondering why the air hadn't any effect on her. She took this as a cue and hurled herself out of the tight shaft, gracefully landing on the ground with her blade ready. The aliens took out their plasma-guns and immediately aimed for her. Swiftly, she had sliced the arm of one Kraang off and used it to knock it owner down. Then she took its gun and with two precise shots, she had the other one down in no time. Two squeaking creatures bounced out and ran for safety, which she blocked them from.

"No way will I let you warn your friends," she smiled as she threw one of them into a container and closed the lid shut. It used its boneless arms to bang onto the plastic surface and squeaked constantly for help. The other one, Karai threw into an empty Kraang suit after she'd tied it up to prevent it from both attacking her and escaping from her.

"After all. it _is_ your headquarter and I can't risk any chances after all these nights of searching. So tell me. What is this in the air?" she gestured to the atmosphere in the room. "Some kind of toxic?"

"That which you refer as toxic is merely the same air from Kraang's home planet, Dimension X."

_Dimension X? Finally, we're getting to the good stuff. _Oh, really? And what do you intent to do with all this air?"

When the pink creature refused to give out more information, Karai took out her blade and held it dangerously close to one of its tentacles as if to cut it.

"You're being questioned by someone who hasn't slept properly at all this week, Pinkie. _Do. Not. Piss. Me. Off._"

"Kraang have knowledge about those who are known as humans coming in contact with this air. They will slowly give under for death. Kraang will use this as a method to wipe the so called humans off this world and conquer it for Kraang to own."

Karai's amber eyes widened once again. An alien invasion? Now this was big. Finally she'd give a report to her Father that didn't say who fruitlessly her search had been. Maybe this was big enough so that he could lay off his eye from the Hamato Clan, from-

She stopped herself before she would get lost in that last thought. The blade didn't leave the Kraang creature for a second as the konoichi went closer.

"Tell me more about Dimension X."

Just then a large explosion sounded, and the ground shook for a couple of seconds. She went to see what the commotion was about, and when the door slid open, a giant hole into the wall was what greeted her eyes. Loads of Kraang droids were fighting off the Turtles. The air looked clear off Kraang chemicals so she dared to take off her gasmask that was starting to itch uncomfortably and was happy to feel fresh air enter her lungs instead of toxic.

Squeaking noises sounded from behind and Karai found herself being the centre of everyone's attention. _So much for not letting the Kraang warn their friends._ Among the stares of coldblooded robots, the turtles looked at her as well, including their leader who she hadn't seen for weeks. Mostly because on her part, she had been purposely avoiding him. He seemed like the one who had least expected her. The momentarily surprise dissolved and every Kraang droid raised their plasma-gun in Karai's direction at the same time.

Shit just got real.

* * *

Leonardo lifted his head slightly to look at what the Kraang droids were looking at, and silently gasped with wide eyes. _Karai._ How long had it been since he'd last seen her? Days? Weeks? It seemed like it'd been the last time he saw her when she handed him that phone-number. Every patrol he went on ever since had been empty because she wasn't there. He knew she avoided him, but for what? What did he do? He had looked his messages through of anything wrong he'd written within, but he himself didn't know what he'd done. That's why he had silently hoped all along that he would get to see her, so that he could tell her he was sorry. For whatever the reason was.

All Kraang droids seemed to move on the same time, drawing their guns at Karai's direction. Wait, why were they suddenly after her? No matter what the reason was, he would still help her out. So before even one of those guns had fired the first shot, Leo threw a bunch of regular smoke bombs at them which covered all of them in greyish smoke. He then proceeded to run over and slice the electricity wires with his katanas, so the whole area was under blackout. While the Kraang was completely, though temporarily blinded, Leonardo leapt up to the second floor where Karai was and swung over the metal banisters.

"You need to leave. _Now_," he whispered firmly. Though it was dark, his Master had trained him and his brothers to see in darkness so that they would be able move and work in the shadows.

"I don't think so, Turtle Boy" she replied stubbornly. "What I _do_ need to do is none of your business."

The leader in blue was taken back from that comment. She sounded so cold. Seriously, what had he done to her?

"Leo? Where are you?" Donatello said in the distance to his other brothers. Oh, right. They'd set a bomb on the machine the Kraang had designed to create their deadly toxic gas. Now they needed to get as far away from here as possible. He gave Karai one last glance before skipping off to join with his brothers. Together they fled away from the building to avoid the bombs explosion. But Leo couldn't say he didn't warn Karai, though.

* * *

When the electricity went back on, Karai was already gone. She could hear Turtle Boy's brother talk about a bomb, and that instant knew she had to leave before it went off. Though, when he commanded her to, she couldn't help but reply coldly to him. Obviously he was taken aback by the harshness in her tone. But she couldn't help it. She hadn't gotten any sleep in days. Ergo, she didn't want to deal with him. So she hoped that being mean to him would make him stay away from her. Even though her chest hurt from rejecting him. Oh, why did her life have to be this way?

Karai was sitting on a cooling system on the roof of an apartment, her elbows resting on her knees, her fingers rubbing her tired face. Damn, Leo. Why did he have to haunt her like this? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Why did she have to fall for-

She sensed a presence behind her and quickly whirled up, her hands gripping the handle of her sword tightly. Her mind swam a little with tiny black dots because she'd gotten up so quickly.

"Show yourself," she said evenly. Then the dreaded person showed up from the shadows. _Leonardo_.

"Hi," he said a little nervous and if she wasn't completely tired as hell, she could have teased him. If only she wasn't.

"Go away, Turtle Boy. I don't need this right now."

He huffed, clearly annoyed and with big steps he approached her. No nervousness detected.

"What is your problem?"

She glared at him. "You're my problem! _You_! My life was absolutely dandy without you! And now it's just messier than ever!"

Leo frowned, his approach coming to a halt. "But…it didn't seem that way to me. What did I do to you?"

Karai shook her head. She couldn't confront him right now, her mind wasn't clear and if he continued like this, she was sure she'd say something horrible to him that she didn't mean. She tried to turn around and run, but a large hand grabbed her wrist and held her back.

"Karai," he said firmly. "What did I do to you?"

She closed her eyes shut, feeling her chest hurt more than ever being the container of all these confusing emotions and feelings. She couldn't take it anymore. She _had_ to let it out. Holding it back was no longer an option.

"_Everything_!" she said. "Everything you do. Everything you say. Everything about you. Every little thing, every detail. It all does something to me."

And then there was silence. It felt like time had stood still. The gentle wind swept through them, making the turtle's bandana tails flutter ever so slight and the bangs of the konoichi as well. She slowly opened her eyes, cheeks burning and her body shaking slightly. Amber brown clashed with Azure blue.

"What do you..?" Leonardo finally said, the most clueless and confused expression on his face. The konoichi almost chuckled; that face of his had a way of working wonders.

"You," she repeated, though not as loud as before. "When you look clueless like you do now, it makes me want to giggle. When you're sad or hurt, it feels like we're sharing the same pain because I feel the sadness with you. When you play heroic and strong, I feel giddy and want to tease you to no end about it. When you smile…" she paused, suppressing the shudder that travelled down her spine. "…it feels like a cage of butterflies has been opened inside my stomach. I feel happy, lightheaded, and excited at the same time. You occupy my mind every minute, and every attempt at pushing you out of my head is meaningless, because…"

She saw how Leonardo was listening to every word she said. His blue eyes never left hers and nor did the hand on her wrist. _Here goes nothing._

"…because everywhere I go, I think about you. You, Leonardo, are everything to me. Nor more no less. I-I think I have fallen in-."

Karai was cut off by a body pressing up against hers. Leo had wrapped his arms gently around her back, his nose nuzzling her neck. The konoichi was dumbstruck for a moment.

"You have no idea, how long I've wanted to hear that," he breathed out. She suppressed another shudder as she felt his breath tickle her neck. "How much I've wanted to say the _exact_ same thing to you. But you never gave me the chance," he continued and pulled away to stare into her gorgeously amber pools that seemed to sparkle in the night.

"God, Karai, I think I love you."

The impact of the words hit her like a train. Once again she was speechless and numb like a zombie. Then suddenly Leo's face fell.

"Karai? W-why're you crying..?"

Hesitantly, her fingertips touched her eyes and came back wet. What? Was she really crying? How could that be? No, wait, she couldn't be crying. She had promised herself that she'd never, ever cry again. Never again would she cry, had she promised. Because she was tough. Because she was strong. Because she was…she was _Oroku Karai_, goddamit!

"L-Leo, I…I…"

"Are you okay? W-What's wrong?"

She turned to look at him again; felt his hands that were on her shoulder protectively, his worried face with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen in her life.

And the owner of those had just accepted her love confession.

He said _he loved her_.

"Karai..?"

"I…I think…"

_This guy actually loves me. He loves me. __**Me**_**.**

Karai reached out slowly and grasped his belt strap that held his katanas. The leader looked from her hands to the girl again.

"…I think I love you too…"

_And I love him too. _

Their lips met at the same time. Leonardo's eyes fluttered close and he released his hold from her wrists and wrapped them around Karai's waist. She pulled the leather strap closer, crushing their bodies together. She felt like she was on cloud nine. Never had she felt this content before. Every touch was gentle, every time her name was uttered from his mouth, it sounded so soft; she could feel the love radiating from him, while their tongues were swirling in a dance as old as time. She felt herself being pressed against a brick-wall, her wrists pinned against the cold and hard surface, their bodies pressed even further. She would've moaned if it wasn't because of Leo's mouth swallowing it down.

Finally, their mouths parted, the long kiss dissolved into small pecks. When the last peck had ended, their forehead resting against each other. Leo used his fingertips to brush off the last remaining tears away from the konoichi's face. Then he slid the hand to cup her cheek.

"Wow," Leo said in one breath. Karai smiled as well. She took the hand from her cheek and his other, to entwine them with her own.

"Yeah. Wow."

* * *

**A/N: O.O I gotta admit…we went from sappily romantic to erotically hot in 0.0001 seconds! xD Well, now my life is complete. But this story ain't. I swear, I've heard that'** **their tongues were swirling in a dance as old as time' blablabla phrase somewhere. Hope I didn't steal it from anyone n.n'** **Everything's about to go down in the next chapter O.O **

**Be prepared, dudes. Be prepared. **


End file.
